Botswana (Seretse Khama)
Botswana led by Seretse Khama is a custom civilization by DMS, with contributions from Pouakai, GPuzzle, DarthKyofu and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Botswana' Botswana, country in the centre of Southern Africa. The territory is roughly triangular—approximately 600 miles (965 km) from north to south and 600 miles from east to west—with its eastern side protruding into a sharp point. Its eastern and southern borders are marked by river courses and an old wagon road; its western borders are lines of longitude and latitude through the Kalahari, and its northern borders combine straight lines with a river course. Within the confines of Botswana’s borders is a rich variety of wildlife, including many species of mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, and fish. Before its independence in 1966, Botswana was a British protectorate known as Bechuanaland. It was also one of the poorest and least-developed states in the world. The country is named after its dominant ethnic group, the Tswana (“Bechuana” in older variant orthography). Since its independence the Republic of Botswana has gained international stature as a peaceful and increasingly prosperous democratic state. It is a member of the United Nations, the Commonwealth, the African Union (AU), and the Southern African Development Community (SADC). The secretariat of SADC is housed in the capital of Botswana, Gaborone (until 1969 spelled Gaberones—i.e., Gaborone’s town, after the tribal chief who had his capital at the site during the colonial period). Seretse Khama Seretse Khama was the grandson of Khama III the Good, who had allied his kingdom in Bechuanaland with British colonizers in the late 19th century. Seretse Khama succeeded his father to the chieftainship of the Ngwato (Mangwato, or Bamangwato) people at age four. He was educated in South Africa and studied law at the University of Oxford. His marriage to Ruth Williams, a British woman, in 1948 caused considerable controversy in both Britain and Bechuanaland and was among the reasons the British government forced his exile from Bechuanaland until he agreed to renounce the chieftainship in 1956. Following his return to Bechuanaland as a private citizen, he founded the Democratic Party in 1962, and in 1965 he became prime minister. He helped negotiate the terms of Botswana’s independence, and he was knighted in 1966. As president of Botswana, Khama promoted his ideal of a multiracial democracy. He achieved free universal education in Botswana and sought to diversify and strengthen the country’s economy. He was reelected to successive terms and served as president of Botswana until his death. His son, Ian Khama, became president of Botswana in 2008. 'Dawn of Man' "Hail, Seretse Khama, for you are a true leader of Botswana! While you were born into a powerful royal family, and truly you did become the king of your tribe at the age of just four, you went on to become a president – not a king, nor an emperor – of the newly liberated nation of Botswana. It was under your brilliant stewardship, and with a vigorous program to enrich the country and root out corruption, that the country went from the third-poorest in the world to the fastest-growing economy in the world. The revenue generated from these wondrous successes went directly into the country, building new infrastructure, establishing modern healthcare, and implementing western education. Indeed, by the time of your death, Botswana had joined the ranks of the most successful African post-colonial nations. Now, Seretse Khama, Botswana needs you once more. Will you marry traditional and western values, just as you married a white Englishwoman to your African royalty? Will you forge a new nation of promise and prosperity out of the last land the world would expect? Will you build a Civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "The world is my church. To do good my religion. I am Sir Seretse Khama of Botswana. Will you help me better the world?" Defeat: "By force you have imposed your tyranny on my people. We have fought you and suffered by your hand, but we will fight you nor suffer no more. Goodbye." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Creator, SQL, Art, Lua, Text *''Puakai'': Map *''Gpuzzle'': Design *''Lime'': DOM Text *''DarthKyofu'': Civ Icon Category:12 Days of Africa Category:DMS Category:All Civilizations Category:Bantu Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders